Gone Wrong
by i will make you hurt
Summary: What if Tess stole This Is Me, and took it as her own in the final Jam? Oneshot


**First Story Ever. (: I really hope you like it.**

**Summary: What if Tess had used _This Is Me_ in the Final Jam?**

* * *

What changed her mind?

Maybe it was the thought of her being with Shane. The raven haired man's arms holding her waist. The perfect smile showering her in his warmth. Something had made her crack, and not even she knew what it was.

"This should be easy," Tess said bitterly as she walked on stage with some dancers, dressed to impress, she saw her mom in the audience too. A smile came on her face as she saw her. She then turned her attention to her dancers, "Remember the new moves," she hissed to them, and then smiled at the audience with her microphone in hand. A glittery purple dress was tightly wrapped around her streamlined figure. She looked, pretty. Pretty enough that it rolled of everyone's tongues. The dancers matched like little Chihuahuas. Purple waistcoats, white shirts and trousers, mimicking their leader.

Two Stars had been scrapped after Tess had this idea. The people who wrote the song were fired as Tess smiled smugly as she read This Is Me, noting the chords and everything.

Suddenly, back on stage, a cheesy pop song began to play, and Tess started to sing and to dance.

Unmistakably, it was This Is Me.

Of course, it wasn't the heartfelt one which Mitchie played on the piano. This one had been changed completely. Tess started to dance the perfectly choreographed moves to perfection, and she smiled evilly to where Mitchie and Caitlyn were looking on in horror. Mitchie stared; her mouth open in shock and she could feel the salty tears stinging her eyes. Caitlyn put her arm around her best friend, in some aid to her friend. It didn't compensate; "S-she stole it…" Mitchie stuttered a reply. Tess then glanced to where Mitchie and Caitlyn were standing and smirked at them again; rubbing it in. Rubbing everything in so hard it stung from the inside out.

"I'll kill her," Caitlyn said; her voice deadly and aggressive. You could believe that she was serious for a while.

Tess was singing wonderfully. Her up beat remix of This Is Me immediately scoring a hit with the audience; but it wasn't right. It should have been Mitchie singing it, not the snobby peroxide blonde girl singing instead. Mitchie closed her eyes at the song; trying to make it go away as if it was a bad dream. This wasn't how it was originally. This song was now so cheesy every time Tess hit a high note; Caitlyn winced as if a cat was being dragged down a chalkboard.

It crushed Mitchie even more to see Shane began to sing along with her. Suddenly, he stared at her and smiled at her, that smile she had wanted to feel looming over her own figure. The tears were now coming from her face like a waterfall. It wasn't fair, but who would believe Mitchie after she lied about her family?

No-one, apart from Caitlyn; her only true friend.

Shane was holding Tess' hand too, the smile on his face was unmistakable. He had found his girl. Fingers entwined like ivy tangling itself around a small cottage.

In a fit of anger and sadness, Mitchie ran away, out of the stuffy backstage area to her own bed in Tess's cabin. She pulled up her mattress to find the song book wasn't there so there would be only one place for it. She searched frantically for the book of her own songs, throwing what was left of Tess' stuff everywhere. She knew she had it, she just knew.

Just after the final Jam; which Tess had won. Mitchie had finally found the book under Tess' bed. She gritted her teeth, and then hugged the book close to her, as if she had lost a part of herself and now she had found it; she felt complete. She took the book to the mess hall; to where the grand piano was. How did Shane hear her sing? That was a question Mitchie asked herself more than once; possibly ten times.

As she placed the song book on the stand, a few more tears fell; Mitchie's usually happy face was now very dismal and yet, she could still look pretty. As she sat down on the piano stool, she sighed heavily and breathed deeply, composing herself, or at least attempting to. Then she began to play _This Is Me_ once again, the piano filling the whole mess hall with a graceful tune.

_**I've always been the kind of girl**_

_**  
That hid my face**_

_**  
So afraid to tell the world**_

_**  
What I've got to say**_

She breathed deeply again and started to sing, her voice steadily beginning to show cracks. Was it the emotion? Yes, Mitchie was trying to compose herself, but it failed.

_**  
But I have this dream**_

_**  
Bright inside of me**_

_**  
I'm gonna let it show**_

_**  
It's time to let you know**_

_**  
To let you know...**_

She looked at the floor and above the piano, trying not to look at the lyrics, even though she could remember them in her head. They were imprinted, scarred into her mind. These were the lyrics she loved and cherished an unbelievable amount so.

_**  
This is real, this is me**_

_**  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed**_

_**  
To be now**_

_**  
Gonna let the light shine on me**_

_**  
Now I've found who I am**_

_**  
There's no way to hold it in**_

_**  
No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**  
This is me**_

As she stopped playing, Mitchie broke down, tears were falling rapidly and her eyes bloodshot. Tess stole everything from her and now… now…

"Was that you?" The unmistakable voice of Shane said from the door.

Mitchie jumped, and she stood up grabbing her song book, turning to where Shane was standing. "N-no.." she lied. She faced him, and steadily he edged towards her.

Shane looked down, averting his eyes from hers. "Caitlyn, Peggy and Ella talked to me just now." He informed her. But what use were they, would they do something?

Mitchie blinked and she rubbed her eyes free of tears, trying desperately to be strong. "Oh…"

"They told me that it's your song, and this proves it."

Mitchie gasped, shocked, and feeling as if she was going to break down again, she turned away from Shane and made a dash for the door to the wilderness outside. Suddenly she felt a hand grab hers, "Please," Shane said softly, "I'm sorry." His hand felt amazing with hers, it felt so right, but only… only…

Mitchie turned to face him, "What about Tess, your _perfect_ girl?" she asked bitterly.

Shane sighed, "I should have realized earlier," she said with a small smile. He still held Mitchie's hand in his, his grip tight. Butterflies swarmed in Mitchie's stomach as he did so. "The only perfect girl for me… is you."

She blinked a few times in disbelief, and she opened her mouth to protest, to say something. But there was nothing to say. Nothing, because to her, Shane was her perfect guy.

Suddenly Shane kissed her.

The warm lips against hers, this felt amazing. She was loved, she felt special. She blinked a few times in disbelief, but yet it all was going right regardless.

Mitchie didn't protest; because she felt the same about him. She was grateful that from that day forward, her friends were there for her, and she always told them how much they ment to her.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. Critique is loved! x**


End file.
